


Sam and the Vibrator

by Sharonfofaron



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonfofaron/pseuds/Sharonfofaron
Summary: You and Sam have already been dating for a while, but recently things between you have been 'buzzing' with passion (see the first chapter), and Sam decides to try out a new toy. This will feature several vibrator one-shots with you and Sam Drake!
Relationships: Samuel Drake & Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Sam and the Vibrator

"Ready for this?" Sam asked, giving you a smirk. You smiled in response, unable to help laughing as Sam mischievously wiggled his eyebrows. You and Sam had been dating for several months, and things between you had settled into a pleasantly comfortable groove--a metaphor which was appropriate now, you realized as you looked through the windshield to see the long gravel track up ahead. Sam was nothing if not creative when it came to dates, and tonight's entertainment was no exception. Instead of some couple's typical restaurant-and-movie fare, Sam was taking you for a moonlit ride in what was practically a monster truck. The door of the truck was so high up that you'd needed him to help boost you up into the seat, and now there was nothing standing between the two of you and one long, rocky road. 

"What is this usually?" you asked, leaning forward a little to look down over the hood of the vehicle--and feeling relieved that you'd opted for a tank top and shorts. "This," Sam said, waving one hand with pomp and circumstance while his other hand rested on the wheel "happens to be a quarry. An old one--hence the lack of company." 

"And the lack of witnesses to our trespassing," you added knowingly, grinning as Sam tried to look wide-eyed and innocent. He threw up his hands with a sigh and laughed. "Nothing gets past you, Y/N. But who cares if we go for a joyride on a little old road?"

"Little?" you asked, looking up ahead again. "It looks like it goes for miles." 

"Alright," Sam laughed, bumping your side with his teasingly, "a medium-sized old road." 

"And where did you get the truck?" you asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam did nothing but smirk, and you rolled your eyes laughingly. "I guess it's better if I don't know. I have to admit--" you sat up a little straighter to look out the window "I can see the appeal of these big trucks now. It feels like we're on top of the world, being so much taller than everybody else." Tonight, 'everybody else' consisted of one passing chipmunk. You watched him disappear into some shrubs with a flicker of movement, and smiled before looking back at Sam.

"Right?" Sam sounded excited. Nothing in your time together over the past seven months had suggested that you were averse to 'unique' dates, but he was still relieved whenever you embraced them. "Whaddya say we get her going and see where the road takes us?" His grin was so boyish that you couldn't help but smile back. 

"Let's do it!"

Sam started the ignition then, and a strong rumble reverberated throughout the truck's cabin. You faintly heard Sam laughing excitedly, impressed by the engine's power, but it was hard to hear over the vehicle's roar. Sam put the truck into gear and started driving down the rock-laden road, and the engine's vibrating rumble only persisted. It was an all-encompassing thing, reminding you of that feeling when a stereo's bass pulsed through your whole body...

It was nice, this feeling, and you smiled back at Sam as the two of you headed off down the road. The truck began moving more violently as it passed over a particularly rocky section, and you distantly heard Sam let out an exhilarated whoop underneath the vehicle's rumble. The truck bounced over another batch of larger gravel, and you and Sam both instinctively reached for the handles on your doors as the vehicle jolted.

It was in that moment, when the truck's rumble increased and the whole cabin vibrated with the impact of the rocks, that you began noticing a specific sensation. The tingles and buzzy feeling all over and throughout your body were still there, and would be as long as the powerful engine kept running, but there was also something else--and you felt your abdomen tighten a little when the truck's next bump pushed you further down into your seat. Sitting further back like this, sunk more deeply into the seat's thin cushion, was like sitting directly on top of the engine itself. The VIBRATING engine. 

It only took your body seconds to begin responding. The rockiness of the road and the steady, surprisingly strong oscillations from the truck's engine were making you...

You didn't even want to say it--and promptly realized you COULDN'T say it, because the truck had just gotten to another very gravelly section of road. The unrelenting vibrations were going right up through your seat, through your legs, up through your inner thighs and...

and it felt like they were aiming right for your clit. Your mouth opened for a sharp intake of breath automatically, and your body jerked in place. It shouldn't have been obvious, what with all the bounces and jolts of the truck's movement, but Sam noticed immediately and looked over at you as he drove.

"Y'okay?"

You nodded and smiled quickly at him, hesitating for just a moment before you managed a weak "Yeah! Fine!". Normally Sam would have picked up on the strangeness in your voice right away, but the excitement of the ride was distracting him. And thank goodness, you thought faintly, your mind still racing with disbelief as you felt your hips involuntarily start to wriggle in your seat. You knew this ride was going to be exciting, but you didn't think it was going to be exciting you in THIS way. What if Sam noticed--

Another wave of arousal rose between your legs, and you clamped your thighs together, unsure if you were clamping them together because they made the vibrations less intense or more intense. 

'More', you realized, the friction of your thighs increasing the engine's unrelenting vibrations tenfold, 'Definitely MORE...'

Sam was grinning as he looked up ahead, driving down the long straight road, occasionally letting out a whoop when the truck hit another big bump. His next whoop barely covered the sound that abruptly escaped from your mouth. You clamped your lips shut just as tightly as your thighs, wiggling in your seat, trying to both get away from and get closer to the intense vibrations that were filling your lower half. A very definite heat and tingling started rising in your pelvis as the ride continued, and you were torn between wanting the road to end and desperately wanting to ensure that it continued long enough for an orgasm. 

"What is it?" you heard Sam ask over the engine's roar, and you turned your head to look at him, realizing that you'd been staring straight ahead the whole time and that your hand was now clutching the door handle. Hopefully, Sam would assume that your viselike grip on the handle was due to the ride's turbulence--and not the fact that you were groping for an anchor to hold during the undeniably-approaching orgasm.

'Oh God,' you thought anxiously, trying to get your hips to stop squirming and to stay in place, feeling a distinct wetness seeping out of your vagina and into your underwear 'please don't let me cum in front of Sam right now-'

The sensations were heightened on another stretch of ideal gravel, however, and you were unable to keep it from showing on your face. You could tell, in the haze of your arousal, because Sam's brow furrowed a little in confusion and he slowed the truck's pace a little. "Y/N, y'okay? Need to stop?"

'Oh, God, DON'T stop,' your mind automatically thought, your lips parted a little despite yourself, your eyes a little lidded and your entire body quivering with tension, 'PLEASE don't stop--'

Sam seemed to look at you a little more closely, the engine quieter now that he'd slowed down, and his expression suddenly became one that you'd never seen before. "Y/N, are you...?" He glanced down at your body and scooted closer to you, despite the gap between the seats, and now you faintly recognized the expression as disbelief. "Are you...going to cum?" 

Sam stopped the truck then, and you just barely managed to hold in a whimper of frustration. You'd been so close to cumming--'please start the truck again', you thought--

Sam was staring at your face, and you had no idea what you must have looked like--nor did you care. You were too busy longing and quivering for more. But to Sam, your flushed body and lustful expression must have been obvious--because he suddenly grinned. It was a full-on Sam Drake smirk, a slow smile that was full of mischief and pleasure, and he leaned forward to give you a kiss. It was a smooth, languid kiss, and made you feel an additional streak of warmth even in your current state, but he kept it brief before repositioning himself in the driver's seat. "All right, then," he said, his hazel eyes still fixed on you intensely, "which way did you like best, hm? This way?" he turned on the engine and let the truck move forward at the slow pace from a few minutes ago. The vibrations weren't as strong, but they instantly made you shift in your seat again and take a deep breath. Any thoughts of embarrassment or self-consciousness were completely absent as your mind and body filled with the one blissfully relieved thought: it was going to happen after all, the vibrations were going to make you cum now--

Sam was still watching you--fortunately the road was straight enough that his distraction was no big risk--and you saw through your half-lidded eyes that his gaze had moved to your body. The way that your hips were starting to wiggle and your breath was coming in pants didn't seem to satisfy him, though, because he spoke again, grinning, his eyes back on your face intently. "No, I think you like THIS way" he hit the gas, speeding the truck up to its fast speed, and your head instantly lolled back in ecstasy, your eyes closing and your mouth opening in a gasp "better. Yes?"

A barely-gasped "Yes!" and high-pitched moans from your mouth were clearly all the answer he needed, because Sam kept the speed steady. "All right, baby," he said, his sardonic Boston accent and his paternal tone of voice making you even wetter, "just like that. I'll keep goin' just like this, baby, just the way you like until you cum for me." Your gaze went to him at that, your whimpers louder and your hands going up to grip the seat behind your head. Now that Sam saw you and knew what was going on, knew that you were wet and writhing and that the truck's and road's vibrations were making you quiver with arousal, it was suddenly easy to embrace the experience. You let the vibrations thrum through your pelvis, practically giggling at the surreal sight of a gravel road and what it was doing to you...you let your legs open wider as you clutched at your handholds...the road hit another perfect stretch of rock...

Your orgasm came fast now, making you gasp and practically whimper at the intensity. Pulses of orgasmic heat and heaven rose and fell through you, until your whines shifted from ones of pleasure and bliss to ones of slight discomfort. Now the vibrations felt too strong, too intense, and you subconsciously lifted your body to be a bit further off the seat's center. Sam saw the signs of a finished orgasm quickly and stopped the truck--fumbling a bit for the keys, since he'd been entirely distracted by watching you--but you barely noticed as you lay there in your post-orgasmic haze, your chest still rising and falling as your breath came in pants. There was silence, aside from your ragged breathing, and then Sam was beside you, partly holding you and partly laying on top of you. You could feel his gaze on you and his face near yours before you even opened your eyes--but when you did, still feeling heady from pleasure, his grin was broad. 

"Well, Y/N," he said, laughing a light little laugh before pressing his lips to yours in a reassuring kiss, "looks like we're gonna have to get you a vibrator."


End file.
